How To Love
by papabooks
Summary: Edward swore never to open his heart to any women, to him beautiful looks could also mean a cold heart. Never again will he love and give love. But what will happen when he misses his chance with the real thing and mistaken Bella for another cold heart?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: sigh, Yes i know Stepehenie Meyer owns all rights.

**AN**: Hope you guys love this story, if you're reading my other stories and hopping i will update..i have the worst writers block at the moment. Anyway i know where this story is going and hope you guys love it...i hope? Well its an idea i got and thought ill write about it. Good luck readers. Always remember read and review ^_^

**Summary**: How to Love – Edward swore never to open his heart to any women, to him beautiful looks could also mean a cold heart. Never again will he love and give love. But what will happen when he misses his chance with the real thing and mistaken Bella for another cold heart?

* * *

**HOW TO LOVE**

**PROLOGUE**

**How he lost his Heart.**

It was through his best friend James, at the state university of Chicago that Edward was first introduced to Victoria. Edward wasn't attuned to the female population during his years at university but his first glance of Victoria had destroyed exactly that. Edward felt a pull towards her, at the time he thought that pull or force was love.

There relationship had started of with an innocent exchange of notes and tutoring. Edward offered to hold her books after every class they had. He would walk her to her dorm room. Edward would be there for her every need. It soon turned out that Edward spent most of his time giving his time to Victoria. Months passed and what consumed Edwards's head wasn't his studies, wasn't his family, wasn't his friends but it was only Victoria. He needed to do something quick, he was surely going crazy. He took every chance to touch or even brush against her, and she knew it well too.

One afternoon as he walked her to her dorm, he couldn't control himself anymore. Going against all the warnings he didn't know, he kissed her. She kissed him back dragging him into her room. That night Edward didn't just get to see her room…

Edward thought his heart would burst. Everything changed, he knew that there will be no one else for him but for _his_ Victoria. His world consumed around her, because he gave his heart to her and only her.

His family on the other hand was worried about him. It was like he was so distant from them, never called, texted or even visits anymore. Edward gave his time only to Victoria. It was what love that tore him away from those who loved him too.

Things got rough with his family. It was one rare night Edward was home to pick up few things. What started as a lovely surprise soon changed into hurtful words being thrown at each other and a torn family. Edward had left never looking back. He swore never to come back until they would have something nice to say about Victoria because he only _loved_ her. That night he put Victoria on his own pedestal and determined that no one would ever come between them. He would show to her how much he loved her and no one else through an eternal proposal.

Edward had it planned. He knew that she would be home and wouldn't be expecting him in a couple of hours. He felt like his life was complete, driving faster to that complete life of his waiting at home he tightly secured the ring in his hands. Placing it into his back pocket he made his way through the door. Edward grunted at James familiar boots at the doorstep. His plans to propose would have to change since his best friend James seemed to be over their place regularly. Shaking his head Edward saw no sign of them both. They seemed not to respond to his call. Shrugging he herd a crash from upstairs. Laughing at what silly game his best friend and love were playing on him, quickly made hi way upstairs. But it wasn't a game, and it wasn't something crashing. They didn't even see him at the door. It was that moment that he felt his heart freeze. On looking towards his best friend and love in their bed, together. Edward felt nothing but a rush of fire burning through his throat to his lungs. Before James knew what came on to him Edward had his fist in his face. Going at a pace that Victoria and James didn't know Edward pulled back and punched his best friend again and again. Victoria's screams didn't do Justice; all Edward knew was that his heart had been ripped out and wounded. He stopped as he felt Victoria screaming and pulling him away, disgusted with her touch pushed her away. A groaning James lay on the floor naked and bloody. It took all his might to turn away, without a heart inside him. It was from that day on that Edward Cullen swore never to love like that again.

* * *

**RRR - Remember read and review! i know its a cold heart edward...i find it kind of sexy in a corrupt kind of way.**

**Papa Books out! :)**


	2. Hate at first sight

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but really…except for Caleb, Sophia and baby Ruth.

AN: Thankyou for the _millions_ of reviews….LOL!

Well if you are reading this story, please review it only takes a few second. I just want to know people are actually reading this. Tell me what you want to happen and you never know, I might just write it. Please RR&R (Remember read & review).

**RE**: Abigail Urruita

Thank you for your lovely review. Yes his family has forgiven him but he hasn't forgiven himself. That's why he has sworn never to let any women take control of his life again. Keep reading to find out how he takes on Bella…

* * *

**HOW TO LOVE**

**Chapter One – **_Hate at first sight_

It was tradition that every Thursday both Rosalie and Bella spent their free time at the park. Both ladies used their time with mischief games that were influenced both by Bella's best friend and brother; Emmett and Jacob.

Sitting on the far side bench was Edward, who the girls have been eyeing for the past half hour.

"Look, there's movement!" Rosalie said as Bella quickly pulled her down.

"Rosalie, he might hear us!" Bella hissed pulling her sister-in law to sit.

"He can't hear us, he's got earphones on." Rosalie reassured Bella.

"No, that's his ear piece for his phone!" Bella said shaking her head.

Both girls giggled slightly as Edward stood up giving them a clear view form behind. Edward was now standing near the edge of the pond onlooking all the ducks and their ducklings. Edward, oblivious to his own audience slowly skimmed a rock through the water. It was every Thursday that he spent the day at the park, alone.

"You have to go talk to him" Rosalie said pulling Bella up.

"What? No, no, no Rosalie!" Bella shook her head slapping Rosalie's attempts to get her on her feet.

"Why not? I'm not coming here next Thursday to stalk cute butt over there. It's time you do something about it!" Rosalie was now standing in front of Bella with her hands on her hips.

With her hands crossed over her chest and chin up, Bella eyed Rosalie with the same determination.

"And what if I wont _do _anything?" Bella challenged.

Bella was not expecting what Rosalie had done next. Rosalie turned facing Edward and whistled.

"HAY CUTE BUTT-" Rosalie called before Bella had quickly smacked her hand to Rosalie's mouth.

"Oh my god, Rosalie I'm going to KILL you!" Bella said pulling a hysterical Rosalie to the bench.

"I told you to do something about it before _I _do something" Rosalie as soon as Bella's hand was out of the way and she was allowed to talk.

Bella had now shrunk down her seat and with flaming cheeks buried her face in her hands.

"Ahh- Kill me now!" Bella groaned.

Bella had seen this mysterious guy at the park for the past couple of weeks. She wasn't quite stalking him because she was openly looking at him not behind the bushes. Rosalie did seem right, she had to do something or she never will. Sigh.

"What do I do?" Bella asked quickly glancing at the guy.

".self!" Rosalie said handing Bella the bread they always brought.

"You said that last time, and I got stood up!" Bella said glaring at Rosalie.

"You're right, pretend to be me" Rosalie said laughingly pushing Bella forward.

"What? -"

"Go! Go feed some duck, with that nice looking man over there" Rosalie said, shoving Bella forward.

"Argh, I'll rather take the dare to kiss Eric" Bella grunted before making her way towards the man next to the pond. Ignoring Rosalie's giggles Bella loosened her hair before slowly making her way towards the man near the pond.

"YEAH!" Rosalie roared pumping her fist in the air, something she had learnt from her husband's mischief behaviour.

Rosalie averted her eyes as Bella approached the bronze haired man near the pond. Smiling, Rosalie knew that without her childish challenge Bella wouldn't bother to make a move and maybe spend the next week sulking about the guy. She truly cared for her sister in law; she loved her like her own sister. Rosalie knew that she was the only female figure she had in her life and maybe the closest thing to a mother. Rosalie most of the time felt like a mother especially with a husband like Emmett.

Bella was determined, even if she were going to make a complete fool in front of a man that wasn't half bad from behind… she would still do it. Taking in a deep breath she took one more step now right behind the mysterious man.

Clearing her throat, she took the bread from her hands and threw a piece of to the nearest duck.

"Um, Hi there?" Bella mentally slapped herself, she sounded like she was asking a question.

The guy with the bronze hair was even better looking up close, even though she hasn't quite seen his face. Bella looked back at grinning Rosalie who gave an encouraging gesture. Turning back the guy with the bronze hair and cute butt was still looking towards the pond. Bella moved closer thinking he didn't hear her.

"Hi there, nice day isn't it?" Bella said louder as a cluster of ducks had rounded near her on the water.

"I herd you the first time." He hissed.

Bella couldn't back out now, even though she least expected the man's tone to bother her too much. Eyeing him out she carried on throwing the bread to the ducks now populating near them on the water.

"Well nice to you meet you too" Bella's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed even though the man continued to look towards the pond.

Bella's face had now gone a shade of red with anger at who ever this man was. Turning back to a curious Rosalie Bella quickly gave her a smile reassuring her sister that she was not going to loose.

Taking another deep breath in, Bella continued throwing strips of bread.

" Weather's great today…" Bella said.

Bella shifted uncomfortably as she continued to stare at the back of his head. She had never been forced to feel uneasy around someone who she didn't seem to know, but this guy who didn't give a damn to say hello angered her. Rejection stung. Bella balled her fist quickly grabbing the bread roughly from the bag and throwing it into the pond.

"Will you stop throwing bread into the pond!" Edward hissed.

Edward couldn't have cared less who this woman was. She had the nerve to even dare approach him. All he wanted was to come to the park and think. Edward grunted, as the woman who was behind him still couldn't seem to get the idea he wanted to leave alone. Looking out into the pond, most of the ducks had flocked all together towards him feeding off the bread that was thrown to them.

"Wh-hat?" Bella stammered. She didn't think he'd speak.

"Are you deaf? Stop throwing the bread! it's attracting all the ducks here!" Edward glared at the ducks that were eagerly fishing the bread this stupid woman was throwing to them.

It was past the point of a fuming Bella. Her checks were a flame of red at her embarrassment because of his words. If her glares could burn a whole behind his head it would have done that at the moment.

"Listen mister, I don't know what's stuck up you're rear end but obviously its been up there too long, your in a very bad mood." Bella sneered through her teeth before stomping off to a confused Rosalie.

Bella had not been so humiliated has much has today; her anger had gotten to a bad temperature as she walked off. Without thinking she grabbed the rest of the bread and threw it at his head and everywhere around his feet. Maybe if he didn't want me to feed the duck he could himself. With a grunt she quickly made her way towards a shocked Rosalie.

"What happed?" Rosalie asked

" Jerk, he ignored me and told me to stop throwing the bread". Bella huffed grabbing her bag and walking.

"He what? Serious? What a wanker!" Rosalie was now glaring at the man who was being followed by all the ducks.

"Your lucky you're the mother to my only nieces and nephews, because I've would've killed you for making me look like a fool!" Bella stormed down the footpath ignoring Rosalie's plea.

"Bella wait!" Rosalie shouted running after Bella. "Look, Bella I'm sorry I didn't know he was a douche" Rosalie knew what would ease Bella's temper better then anyone.

Grabbing Bella's arms, Rosalie swung her around to face her.

Edward had not expected to be thrown bread at. Completely taken back by the women's action, he finally turned around to see her back figure angrily pacing back to who seemed like her friend. It was her body that took him off guard. It's a pity because women with a sort of body like hers might have affected him a long time ago, but never today or anytime soon. With a snort he turned back to meet the surprise of his life. All the ducks seemed to be getting out of the pond and eagerly walking towards him! Cussing Edward looked around his feet and surely enough the women had threw bread around his legs.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get lost!" Edward shouted

They followed him when he walked away. With a frustrated sigh he took off sprinting down the path and into the safety of his Volvo. He got a glimpse of the woman whose presence caused all hell. Her and her friend seemed to be laughing with their back towards him on the footpath. Without thinking he drove just on time where he could skim the water on the road on to them. He didn't need to see their faces to know their reaction. With a smirk he accelerated down the road.

Both Rosalie and Bella were soaking wet from their mid shirt to their toes.

"BASTARD!" Bella screamed.

"MY HAIR!" Rosalie shocked, as her hair was drenched.

Both ladies stomped all the way to Rosalie's home both soaking wet with petulance faces. Both lost in their own thought, however Bella would not let this go. Just as the Volvo drove into the corner she had already memorised the plate number…

* * *

**RR&R (REMEMBER READ & REVIEW)**

Hope you anyone liked it? Come on! Make me a happy girl and give me reviews. If you wont review I'll make Rosalie leave Emmett for Edward and that will break the Swan's heart…LMBO!

~~~ please let PapaBooks know what you think, feel, hate love about this chappy.

And im OUT!


	3. Cute butt, not so cute

Disclaimer: I own Twilight…. opps I mean Stephenie Meyer.

AN: special thanks to Vamplady123 who RR&R…and those who just read. Show me some love please!

* * *

**HOW TO LOVE**

**Chapter** Two

_Cute butt, not so cute._

"Are you serious?" Jacob's face was horrid.

"No kidding, and he even threw a stone at the ducks" Bella said shaking her head.

"NO! Not the ducks!" Jacob gasped, teasing Bella before dodging her slap, causing Emmett to burst out laughing.

"I'm serious, Jacob!" Bella said.

Both Emmett and Jacob watched and listened as Rosalie and Bella burst in with their story. With experience from his years of marriage to his wife Rosalie, he knew to nod and yes once in a while. Jacob on the other hand, spent the whole time laughing earning slaps and glares from both Rosalie and Bella. All four were in the dinner room at the police station where both Jacob and Emmett worked. Emmett was the patrolling officer and Jacob was the IT specialist with the records in the station.

"So, he didn't seem interested at all?" Emmett asked looking from Rosalie and Bella.

"Nope." Bella said looking at her feet.

"Maybe he's not interested in girls? You know?" Jacob said with raised eyebrows.

"No, he defiantly was not gay, if that's what your saying" Rosalie said before sitting on Emmett's lap.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked with his hands behind is head.

"Because he didn't look like a guy that works as a IT specialist" Rosalie said causing everyone to laugh at a pouting Jacob.

"Rose, that's the smartest thing you have ever said." Jacob said earning a glare from Rosalie.

Bella sighed, sitting on the spare seat looking out the window at the town centre. They had bussed down to meet the boys and bring their afternoon lunch. Looking out at the town centre, Bella noticed the people on their break. She recalled the memorised plate number in her head. When a flash of the familiar bronze haired man had parked his car across the road and was walking towards the store.

"Guys! That's him! There!" Bella jumped pointing to the guy walking towards the shops.

Bella, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie were all gathered at the window watching him like a hawk. Bella's anger had flared back remembering her humiliation, with a determined stance she grabbed a screwdriver from her brothers tool draws and was heading out.

"Bella! Where you going? You're not going to kill him with a screwdriver… Are you?" Rosalie asked horrified.

"Nope, worse. I'm going to pop his tyres." She said tying her hair back into a ponytail. If she were going to do this she would have to get her hair out of her face and do this before he gets back.

"Well, I'm coming with you!" Rosalie said excitingly tying her jumper on her waist before turning to her husband with a mischief grin.

"Emmett, honey your going to help us right?" Rosalie leaned in kissing her husbands temple.

"Ahh-baby you know I can't look at this badge-" Emmett said before being cut off from Rosalie's kiss.

"Okay I'll help" Emmett said after Rosalie ended it too soon and now stood with Bella. "What do I do?" Emmett asked.

" Make sure we don't get caught. Jacob controls the surveillance cameras!" Bella said as Rosalie followed her suit heading to the door.

"What? I'm not getting involved in this!" Jacob protested.

"Jacob do you want me to tell Angela why your pants was really wet on your date?" Bella said causing Jacob to gulp and shook his head.

"Good boy." Bella said while Emmett and Rosalie snickered.

Emmett and Jacob watched as both Rosalie and Bella silently running towards the silver Volvo parked outside the curb across from the station.

"Man, I swear if Rosalie asked you to jump off the bridge you'll do it." Jacob said shaking his head at his friend.

"Yeah I'll probably will, but I'll push you off first." Emmett boomed into laughter seeing his friend's eye grow wide.

Bella looked both ways as she timidly ran towards the parked Volvo across the road. They both agreed to pop all four wheels. Bella would do the front and Rosalie will deal with the back. This was a piece of cake for both ladies as they worked in their own repair shop. It came to shock when people found out that Rosalie and Bella were graduates from the engineering school downtown in mechanic.

Looking at the front wheels, Bella grunted thinking about the guy with the cute butt. Shaking her head she neatly stabbed the screwdriver into the dear side of the tyre where the air inside was at its weakest point. Quickly she made another puncture in the tyre.

Both Emmett and Jacob nervously watched as both Rosalie and Bella were kneeling popping the tyres. Emmett glanced at the shop the guy had walked in.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Jacob asked getting up from his seat.

"Yes, if not you're not… put Newtons badge on" Emmett said grabbing the badge from the shelf and throwing it to a confused Jacob. Looking back at the shops where the guy had walked in, Emmett's eyes were wide.

"Shit! I think he's coming out!" Emmett was now plastered on the window, before grabbing his gun and heading to the door.

"Wait! That's not him!" Jacob grabbed his arm pointing at the guy who wasn't the one they thought it was the bronze haired man.

Both boys relaxed realising it was only a false alarm.

Rosalie had managed to successfully pop both rear tyres and was bent hiding behind the Volvo. Rosalie peeked underneath and could still see Bella working on the second tyre.

"Psttt! Bella you need help there?" Rosalie whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm nearly done." Bella said punching in more whole to make the process quicker.

Rosalie looked behind, as her eyes grew wide. Through the glass door she could see the bronze haired man about to come out.

"Bella! We need to go now!" Rosalie fiercely whispered.

" I know Rose I'm just about done." Bella said.

Bella was nearly finished, hearing Rosalie's gasp she knew she had to leave now.

"Rose lets go!" Bella said before getting up to go. Rosalie had crossed the road making her way towards Emmett and Jacob's horrid faces near the window. Before Bella knew it, she had tripped falling to the ground. One thought went through Bella's head.

Dead meat.

Rosalie burst through the door to a horrid faced Emmett and Jacob. Rosalie looked back towards Bella who was still on he ground at the foot of the Volvo. Rosalie's head snapped back towards the walking figure towards her.

"Shit! Emmett don't just stand there. Do something!" Rosalie shouted.

This had seemed to get Emmett and Jacob from their shock as they had both put their jackets on and made there way towards a helpless Bella and a very angry looking man.

Edward grabbed the bag from the counter before slipping a twenty note on to the counter.

"Keep the change" Edward said making his way out the door.

Edward made it his duty that he would be of any support towards his only sister and mother. This included offering to shop for their needs in any given chance. Smiling, he thought of how his sister had somehow guilt tripped him into shopping with her. Of course he wouldn't deny her, the only women he would trust was his own mother and sister. Edward came to halt as the view in front of him wiped the smile completely off his face.

The tyres of his viaechals were all popped and on the floor was the women with a screwdriver!

"What hell do you think you're doing!" Edward shouted running to his car.

Edward was beyond furious; he skimmed his car looking for any other damage. Before grabbing the women who seemed speechless.

"Why did you do this?" Edward greeted his teeth, his voice deadly serious as he was holding the women's arm.

"Why would you assume _I_ did this?" Bella equally furious looking into the man's face for the first time.

Bella had never been so struck by a man's presence. If she thought he looked cute from behind seeing his face for the first time triggered something in her. He was beautiful; even though he looked he was going to murder her right there. Gulping she eyed him with much force as he did.

"You're stupid if you think your going to get away with this. You were basically kneeling next to the tyres!" Edward hissed holding her in a death grip.

"Ow! Do you always treat young ladies like this? And no! It wasn't me! I was going for a run." Bella said averting her eyes to his hand on her arm.

"Do you always run with a screwdriver in you're hand?" Edward's gripped seemed to get stronger. Bella gasped, as his hands got tighter. Before both of them could say anything Emmett strode towards them.

"Is this man bothering you lady?" Emmett said glaring at Edward.

"Officer! This lady here popped my tyres!" Edward shoved a accusing finger at Bella.

"Sir, please remove your hand from the lady." Emmett's voice held authority as Edward slowly dropped his hand.

Emmett mentally made a note to kill his wife and younger sister after this was dealt with.

"Mam what seems to be the problem?" Emmett asked an amused Bella.

"PROBLEM? SHE POPPED MY TYRES!" Edward shouted gesturing to his Volvo.

"Sir calm down, I don't think this lady here popped you're tyres" Emmett said gripping Edward's shoulders.

Edward could not believe what he was hearing. Surely this officer was on drugs because he didn't see the obvious. Taking a deep breath trying to stop his temper he looked at both of them.

"Look, officer I saw her pop my tyres. I know." He said pointing at Bella whose face seemed paler then usual.

Emmett's face was hard, and looking at his younger sister he knew he couldn't get her in to trouble even though it meant his own head would be.

"Sir I think you're mistaking things, this lady did not pop you're tyres." Emmett reassured Edward who was now having trouble breathing.

Edward had it up to here with all of this nonsense; he wasn't going to argue a winless battle. His day did not go well. First stupid ducks chased him because some lady wanted to talk to him and now another lady was popping his tyres! He was glad he wasn't romantically involved with anyone in fact he will never! Glaring at Emmett and Bella Edward looked at the station behind them.

"Well I know she did it, I'm going to file a report! And I'm going to prove she did this!" Edward stormed across the road heading to the station with a shocked Rosalie and Jacob inside.

"Rosalie! Their coming to the station! Quick! Pretend to look professional!" Jacob hissed shoving her into the nearest desk.

Edward opened the just as Rosalie and Jacob managed to fix themselves and look busy. He was beyond irritated at today's events to even notice that Rosalie and Bella were the ladies from the park.

"I'm here to file a report." Edward said looking at Rosalie who was typing on the computer.

"I'm sorry Sir, you can only file a report during morning hours" Rosalie said keeping a straight face.

"WHAT? You have to be kidding me!" Edward said looking at Jacob who was seemed occupied on his desk.

"You can come back tomorrow morning, ill book you in" Rosalie pretended to type.

Both Emmett and Bella snicked stopping as Edward glared at them.

"NO! I want to file a report now!" Edward hissed looking at Rosalie who seemed she couldn't care less.

"Sir, I can only file you're report if you came in the morning" Rosalie said still keeping a straight face.

Edward narrowed his eyes as Rosalie before stomping towards an amused looking Jacob at his desk.

"Excuse me!." Edward tapped on Jacob's desk getting his attention.

"How may I help you cute butt…ah.. I mean sir?" Jacob said, as his eyes grew wide.

Emmett, Rosalie and Bella desperately holding in there laughter at Edwards's wides eyes and Jacob's serious face. All three had their hands in their faces.

"WHAT?" Edward's face had gone red. He didn't know if he was hearing things but the look on the man's face suggested he wasn't.

"I said cute Butt-I mean cute duck." Jacob said ignoring the sniffled laughter from Rosalie, Emmett and Bella from the other side of the room.

"Cute duck?" Edward said. Turning to the officer and two ladies who seemed like they found something funny. Edward looked closely towards the young lady who popped his tyres and to the blond at the reception. His head immediately took him to the scene at the park and he knew whom they were. They were the ladies that made the ducks follow him! Edward narrowed his eyes. He had never felt this angry in his life before.

"YOU! I KNOW BOTH OF YOU!" Edward shouted.

"Cute butt not so cute anymore" Jacob muttered causing everyone to burst out laughing, except Edward.

* * *

**RR&R** – Let me know what you think.

Thanks

PapaBooks.


End file.
